Just Be Yourself
by sweetgurl3
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is the hottest man alive and has necer fallen for a girl, until one day he met that one brunette girl, Mikan Sakura, Natsume for the first time falls for a girl. Mikan pretends to be Natsume's girlfriend until the day before the prom.
1. Chapter 1: The new transfer student

**Just Be Yourself**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you like this……and, readers of "Is vowing stronger that love?", I'm so sorry I didn't finish it. I kinda got stuck in the story….=[ But enjoy this one. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The new transfer student

"Hey Natsume!" called out boy with blond hair.

"Ruka.." said Natsume, he didn't even bother looking up.

"Brand new day of school. The start of the 10th grade! Ready?" asked Ruka

"Of course….NOT!" said Natsume

"Better be, buddy! You know why?" said Ruka with a serious but playful voice

"Why?" replied Natsume, he didn't even bother to look a Ruka.

"Because there will be new _girl_ transfer students, which means, new _fangirls_," Ruka said in a very smart tone. "BYE!" said Ruka as he rushed off.

'Pathetic Ruka! Why is he my friend again?' thought Natsume. Natsume was the hottest man alive. He's rich, popular and loved to all girls.

_Bump!_

"Ouch!" said a brunette girl rubbing her head. "Watch where you're going! Are you blind?". So called loved to all girls

"What did you say to me?" asked Natsume

"I said are you blind??!" said the brunette in a angry tone

"Well I'm not, polka-dots!" said Natsume with a smirk

The brunette looked very confused, she checked everywhere on her body. No polka-dotted patterns. She thought and thought and….'He peeked in my underwear!' the brunette thought

"Why you little…." said the brunette with both her feet down

_RING!!!!_

"I'll get you next time you pervert," said the brunette

"Ooh…I'm so scared! Whatever should I do?" said Natsume in a teasing voice

**Homeroom**

The whole class was as noisy as ever. Paper airplanes flying here and there, girls chatting, students texting on their cell's. It was a teenage jungle! Until….

"Good morning students!" called out Narumi-sensei

"Good morning," replied the students as they took their seats

"Students, we have a transfer student, Natsume put the manga down, Hotaru, put the baka-gun away from Luna, Mikan Sakura come in and introduce yourself,"

"Hai! Konichiwa! I am Mikan Sakura. I am 16 years old and obviously from Planet Earth!" said Mikan, the class gave out a little chuckle to that line, all except Natsume Hyuuga.

"THAT PERVERT IS IN _THIS_ HOMEROOM????" screamed Mikan

"Oh, we meet again, polka-dots," said Natsume calmly

"Oh, it seems that you both know each other already, why don't Mikan sit next to Natsume then, go ahead Mikan," said Narumi-sensei with a smile. Poor Mikan…

"Oh fine..!" said Mikan with a grumpy tone

"Well class, bye!" said Narumi-sensei with a wave. 'This teacher is so irresponsible. Leaving the class like that and making me sit with this pervert, NATSUME HYUUGA! _Hump_.' Thought Mikan.

"Ouch! Don't hit me so hard!" Mikan said rubbing her arm

"Haha! Whatever. Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you better stay away from _my_ Natsume! He's mine! Now, can you go away, you're blocking my light," said this blond hair-ed girl

"Er, hello? You're the one that called….I mean, hit me here," corrected Mikan

"No no, just go,"

"But,-"

"Ah ah, go,"

Mikan didn't want to argue anymore. 'Ugh, she's just like my mother,' thought Mikan

"Don't mind her, she's just the queen of everything," said a raven-haired girl

"Really?" said Mikan as she sat down on her seat

"Yup. She'll do anything to get that Natsume of hers" said a pink haired girl

"The drama queen," said a dark blue haired girl

"The diva," said a blond haired guy

"Nice to meet you guys, and you are?" said Mikan

"Hotaru, Hotaru Imai" said the raven-haired girl

"Anna Umenomiya! Nice to meet you!" said the pink haired girl

"Nonoko Ogasawara," said the dark-blue haired girl

"Ruka Nogi," said the blond haired guy

"Nice to meet you all," said Mikan

**Lunch**

"Argh! I really hate that guy! He's so arrogant, so annoying, so, so, so….-" said Mikan

"Playboy? Rich? Popular? Hottest man alive? Yeah, we all know Natsume Hyuuga!" said Ruka. "I gotta go. Natsume's waiting for me. Bye girls!" said Ruka

"Bye!" said all of the girls

**At Mikan's lunch table**

"Yum! This grape juice is so yummy! Its better than my old school! My old school's juice taste like sink water!" said Mikan

"Hey, baka! We are still eating!" said Hotaru with an irritated voice

"So, Mikan, do you have any boyfriend? I'm sure you must terribly miss him when youre in another school!" said Anna

"No. I'm all single!" said Mikan

"Ooh. The single life." Said Nonoko

"Well, being single is MY thing. I just, well, im not beautiful or smart or attractive or anything else. I'm just plain old me. That's who I am," said Mikan in a proud tone

"Well, if you are plain old me, then why did you say your name was Mikan?" asked Nonoko. Hotaru slapped her forehead while Mikan nudged Nonoko.

**At Natsume's lunch table**

"Dude, she's hot. If she likes you so much, why not go after her?" asked Koko

"I don't know. Luna Koizumi has a pretty face but her attitude, no way!" said Natsume. "I want a girl that treats me like a person! Not an idol!"

"Whatever! So, Ruka, when are you gonna ask Hotaru out? You've had that crush on her since 8th grade, man!" said Koko

"Yeah, Ruka. You really have to ask her out!" said Yuu

"Soon okay guys. Soon.." said Ruka staring at Hotaru with his sky-blue eyes. Gazing at her as if she were an angel.

**End of school**

Mikan went to the school's parking lot and went forward to her motorbike. She put her helmet on and started to fire up the engine. Just then she heard a voice from behind.

"A bike? That's lame!" said the Natsume Hyuuga

"Haha! Very funny!" said Mikan sarcastically. "And what do you have? A tricycle?"

"No, do you?" said Natsume as he went inside his car and drived his way out. 'Whatever, Mikan! He's just jealous!' thought Mikan as she went home.

**Natsume's P.O.V  
**

Man, that Sakura is hot! Scratch that! She is just that kind of girl I would wanna strangle to death! It's just too fun being me!

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" I said in a not-caring voice

"_Natsume! Dude! I just saw the hottest girl riding on a motorcycle!" said Koko with his exited voice_

"Yeah, whatever!" I said with a little bit of jealousy

"_How can you not care? I'm gonna ask her out!" said Koko_

"What?!!" I said with a bit of anger.

"_What do you mean WHAT? She's hot!" said Koko_

Think Natsume! Think!

"Just so happens she is my girlfriend!" said Natsume

"_What a ripp off. Well, bye dude!" said Koko_

I just hanged up the phone and slapped my forehead. Why did I say that? What am I gonna do?

End of chapter 1

**So how was it? Was it short? Was it nice? I guess I'm just too exited to write this story!! I couldn't really sleep last night cos I was organizing everything for his story! Hope you like it! =] It' bad aint it? I bet i wont recieve any reviews! I hate my stories! =[**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsume's In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don not own Gakuen Alice**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Wow, real little reviews! It's okay. Its horrible! So, oh well! Don't forget to drop a review, I hope you like this chapter…ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Natsume's in trouble

The next day of school, Natsume felt so stupid. Natsume just walked into class and just glared at Mikan as if she were a queen. Scratch that!

"Hey, Natsume! Heard you got a new girlfriend!" said Luna Koizumi with an eyebrow up. Natsume thought about all the possibilities about what will happen if Mikan pretends to be his girlfriend. It will cool, NO MORE KOIZUMI!

"What does it matter to you, Koizumi?" said Natsume in his snobby voice

"Your girlfriend is me, isn't it? Please, let it be me. I mean, I'm….me!" said Luna flipping her hair.

"Hah! You? As my girlfriend? You gotta be kidding!" Natsume laughed and pushed Luna lightly aside. 'That was totally a close one! But wait! How does she know I have, I mean, faked, a girlfriend?......Koko' Natsume thought.

**Poor Koko**

"Yeah! I know…hey Natsume!"

"We need to talk! Now!" Natsme said with his crimson eyes staring at him

"Uh, okay? Later Yuu!"

"Why did you tell Luna that I had a girlfriend?"

"I didn't tell Luna!"

"Explain why she asked me that I had a girlfriend,"

"No! I meant I didn't _just_ tell Luna,"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means I told the whole class!"

"WHAT? Idiot!" Natsume flicked his finger on Koko's head.

"Dude! That hurts!"

"Serves you right!"

"You know you should be happy that I told the whole class! You should be proud that everybody knows that your girlfriend is Mikan!" Natume grabbed his collar and pulled it up

"Koko, did you tell Mikan?" Natsume whispered

"What?" said Koko

"DID YOU TELL MIKAN SAKURA!!??" shouted Natsume

"Chill, Natsume! I didn't, yet! You want me too?" said Koko with angel eyes

"No! You've done enough damage for today!" said Natsume. He let go of his collar and left Koko lying on the floor with his bruised head.

"Class, please copy this from the board and don't make a single sound or detention will be your after-school event!" said Narumi-sensei

"Yes sensei!" said the whole class. Narumi-sensei was just writing on the chalk-board. Mikan really wanted to talk to Hotaru, but she didn't want detention(obviously). 'What should I do?' Mikan thought. She searched in her pocket. 'Notebook!' mumbled Mikan. She just wrote on the notebook and the tore out the paper. She passed it to Natsume, "Pass it to Hotaru," she whispered. Natsume just took it and read it:

_Hey Hotaru! Do you know the answer for number 3? I have no idea what it is_

_-Mikan_

'This girl is so weird! Number 3 is the easiest answer!' Natsume thought. Natsume wrote in the paper:

**Hey! Polka-dots! Figure it out yourself!**

**-Natsume**

Natsume passed it back to Mikan. She read it.

_Hyuuga! Mind your own business!_

She passed it to Natsume, he smirked that made Mikan roll her eyes. Mikan just ignored it and continued copying the exercise on the board.

**Oh! Figuring out number 3 is too private for you? FYI polka-dots: Number 3 is the easiest question!**

"Natsume! What are you doing there?" said Narumi-sensei walking towards Natsume

"Er, nope. Nothing!" said Natsume

"Hand it over!" said Narumi-sensei snatching the note. He read it

"Mikan and Natsume, detention after school!" said Narumi-sensei

**Free Period**

"Idiot Natsume!" said Mikan

"Well, you kinda started the whole thing Mikan. 'Cos I peeked at the note a little. And you started the note!" said Nonoko

"Well, but it was his fault! He was the one that got us caught, red-handed!" said Mikan banging her head on her locker.

"What's up with Mikan?" asked Ruka with Koko and Yuu behind him

"She got detention," said Anna closing her locker

"Oh yeah, Narumi can be a little bit harsh. But at times he can be very irresponsible!" said Koko

**---The after school even, DETENTION---**

"Why did you get me in detention????!!" said Mikan, I mean shouted Mikan

"I didn't do it on purpose, polka-dots!" said Natsume "Its not like I did it on purpose!"

"Whatever! What else can you do wrong?" said Mikan

"Yeah! What else can I do wrong," Natsume mumbled

"What was that?" Mikan asked innocently

"Nothing, nothing. Okay something. Would you pretend to be my girlfriend?" asked Natsume. Mikan didn't say anything. Just her mouth opened, wide.

End of chapter 2

**That was horrible. It was such a short chapter! I bet this chapter you will hate! ITS GETTING TO NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm mad! Thank you so much for people who read this! I ONLY GOT 3 REVIEWS! THAT'S HORRIBLE! I'm mad! But the reviews really support me. I'll try and finish this ASAP. But I wont be able to finish it by the next 3 days. Cos I'm going for a sleepover at my friend's house. =] REVIEW PLEASE. Drop a review. Please drop a review! Thanks guys! =]**


	3. Chapter 3: No, no, no, yes

**Hey guys. Thanks for your patience. I was trying to figure out what will happen in this chapter!! For those reading **_Is vowing stronger than love?_, **gimme some advice.** **I'm totally, 100 percent STUCK! Please gimme reviews. =]**

**To lilmoonwritter,**

**SORRY I CANT READ YOUR STORIES, you know why right? I emailed YYC. Thanks for the tips. **

Chapter 3: No, no, no, yes.

Ok, rewind!

"_Will you pretend to my girlfriend?" asked Natsume with a innocent voice with angel eyes. Mikan just looked at Natsume with mouth opened, eyes wide_ _opened, in other words: dumbfounded_

And, PLAY!

"Come again," said Mikan. She was so confused. This was even more complicated than the time when her father explained to her the history of "E=mc2".

"You heard me. Now say yes before I kill you!" said Natsume with a impatient voice. Natsume felt like he wasn't himself anymore. Mikan just couldn't say anything. She was too shocked and confused.

"Why on Earth would you ask me?" said Mikan "You could at least ask Luna or Sumire or someone prettier than me to _be_ your girlfriend!"

"Yes! That's the problem!" said Natsume with a brighter face pointing at Mikan "Luna _is_ the problem, she is the one who is chasing after me. That's why I need a idiot like _you_ to make her get away from me!" said Natsume

_Take one step at the time, there's no need to rush, it's like learning to fly or falling…_

Mikan's phone rang "Excuse me!" said Mikan

**On The Phone**

"Hello?" said Mikan with her cute innocent voice

"_Mikan! Where are you? You're suppose to be home by now!" _said her mum with a worried voice

"Mum! I…er…got detention. I'll be back in another half-an-hour!" said Mikan.

"_Okay. Well, hurry back. Your father and I are going to discuss your detention problem. Bye," _said her mum. Her mum was a named Yuna, Yuna Sakura. She is a very loving and caring person. She works as a fashion designer, and apparently, Mikan was suppose to attend her fashion show today and she was late because of detention.

"And you were saying?" said Mikan. She can be so forgetful looking in to Natsume's solid crimson eyes. Scratch that! Natsume just slapped his forehead.

"So is it a deal or not?" said Natsume standing up

"Well, I'll think about it. Done. No deal," Mikan said. She took out headphones and plugged it into her handphone and listened to music. Natsume just said some unpleasant language while Mikan listened to her handphone.

**The Next Day**

"HE WHAT??????????" shouted Anna. She just was so shocked. The whole hall just stared at her like she wasn't from this planet.

"Anna! Would you just shut up already? Three words: People are staring!" said Mikan punching Anna's shoulder lightly.

"So, you're expecting us to keep _this_ situation as a secret?" asked Hotaru

"Oh, of course not!" said Mikan sarcastically "What do you think Hotaru?" said Mikan

"Well, pay fifty a week" Mikan just looked at Hotaru with dagger eyes "Okay ten!" said Hotaru

"Fine!" Mikan just handed her the money. 'Hotaru + secrets = MONEY!' thought Mikan. Just then, Mikan realized that Luna and her gang, Sumire and Mitsaki, wailking towards them.

"Oh, hi, Mikan! Whats your damage?" said Luna which made Sumire and Mitsaki laugh. They were just so fond of Luna.

"Nothing! What yours?" said Nonoko stepping in front of Mikan. Luna gave her a snobby face. Mikan just pushed Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru away and off they walked.

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!_

The bell rang.

**On the way to class**

Mikan was walking to class. She didn't even bother to go early because she knew Narumi-sensei was never early. She just walked alone in the hallways. It started to rain. Mikan just admired the weather. Just then Natsume turned out of the blue and spoiled Mikan's _admiring moment._

"What do you want?" Mikan said walking away from Natsume

Natsume followed to catch up with her "For you to PRETEND to be my girlfriend. Just for until the prom night which is at the end of the year!" Natsume was on his knees. Mikan was enjoying the moment when Natsume worshipped her but she kept walking.

"No! Guys will never give up!" said Mikan "Never in a million years. NO!" said Mikan

"Hmm. I know what will make you say yes!" said Natsume. He stood in front of Mikan, wrapped his hand around her hip, laid hi other hand around her neck and kissed her. Mikan was fully hypnotized when Natsume gave her that warm kiss. Natsume let go and went to his class. 'Okay, what just happened??' her mind asked her

**Few months passed**

Mikan was a straight A student except for her math, she was head of piano class and she was enjoying life except for this, she was Natsume's _toy_! Mikan had agreed to his idea.

It was lunch time and Natsume and Mikan had to sit on the same table. As they were sitting down, Luna, Sumire and Mitsaki sat down with them. Anna and Nonoko sat with Hotaru somewhere else because they knew about the _secret. _

"What are you doing here, Koizumi?" asked Natsume

"Trying to talk! Mikan, Mikan, hi! What have you done to you hair? Or is it just natural?" asked Luna. As usual, Sumire and Mitsaki laughed

"Actually, my hair is natural. But I guess yours is just a wig!" said Mikan. Luna just stared at her and gasped.

"Look, Mikan. My hair is professionally trimmed. And yours is, well, done by, _you_!" said Luna "Just be a good girl and shut you mouth up when I am talking!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" shouted Natsume standing up banging his fist on the cafeteria lunch table.

"Whatever, Natsume! Just sit. Relax. Now all I want you do is show me a couple kiss!" said Luna calmly. Natsume sat down very weirdly.

"What did you say?" said Natsume. "You heard me, now kiss!" said Luna

"Excuse us," said Natsume pulling Mikan away from the lunch table.

"What?" said Mikan taking back her hand away from Natsume.

"Should we do it? Its not like we haven't done it before!" said Natsume

"Yeah. But that was moths ago! I say no." said Mikan crossing her hands

"You wanna help me or not?" said Natsume

"I have helped you months ago!" Mikan said walking back to Luna

"So what took you so long?" asked Luna crossing her arms. She's just to impatient

"I say no," said Mikan taking her lunch tray. Just as Natsume sat on the table, Mikan slipped on water and her lips landed on Natsume's lips. Luna clapped her hands and stood on top of the table. Natsume borke the kiss up and Mikan ended up on the floor rubbing her head.

"Hey everybody! Natsume and Mikan! The best couple of the year!" called Sumire.

Natsume and Mikan just looked at each other with worried faces.

End of chapter

**Gahh! Horrible. BTW, Mikan's ringtone song is One Step At The Time by Jordin Sparks, the chorus. lol….I was just listening to that song that's why I got it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews, the more support, the faster I will finish this story! Thanks to these people:**

_FaN-LiFe13_

_Lilmoonwritter_

_Natsuki123_

_Mhaya_

_Crimsoneyes44_

_Dominiqueanne_

_Crybaby94_

**Your name not here?? GIMME REVIEWS! OKAY, BYE.**

**Ps: I know, this chapter is short**


End file.
